More than cake
by The Devious Angel
Summary: He wanted the gig so he could eat cake. In the end he found something better. CoreXLanes, lots of fluff


My first Grojband fic. I thought of this while watching "All you need is cake". This story takes place after the song and before Corey's moral in the episode.

* * *

Corey's pov

After performing our song to Kin and Kon, the four of us sat over by the side of the party as everyone else danced along the dance floor. I look over to my band and see that Kin and Kon had already gotten in line to get slices of cake. However the line was huge since basically everyone wanted a bite. I then turned my attention to the girl beside me, Laney Penn. She didn't look much different than any other night except for the skirt and bow. But I have to admit that she does look cuter than normal.

Laney's pov

Kin and Kon rushed over to go get cake about a minute after we sing them a song about wanting for us all to be together. Kind of ironic. However, that means that me and Corey are now standing alone together. It's rare to see him not wearing his signature beanie on his head, I admit I kind of miss it but he still looks cute without it. I decide to start up a small conversation with him.

"So..." I began to talk. I could feel a bit of nervousness stuck in my throat "It's ironic that after we ask them to come back, Kin and Kon run off without us to eat cake." Corey looks at me and says "Yeah, guess were gonna have to sing another duet for them." He joked. I let out a small giggle at that and he smiles at me.

Corey's pov

Aw, Lanes has such a cute little laugh. That's adorabl- wait. Did I just think that Laney's adorable?! I can feel a blush coming onto my face as I turn away nervously. Suddenly We hear a voice coming from the speakers on stage.

"This song is for all those lovey dovey couples out there. So go and ask her to dance with you for this number." we see it's the father of the bride up on stage. After our duet, they had started playing songs off of a cd so that we could take a break. Suddenly I hear soft music starting to play.

_This is the night, such a beautiful night._

_And we call it Bella Notte_

The song is soft and sweet, and I see a lot of couples heading over to slow dance to it. I look over to Laney and I see her staring out torwards the crowd with a longing look on her face.

"Something wrong Lanes?" I ask. She looks to me and says "N-no, it's nothing Core." she hastily answers.

_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

_On this Lovely Bella Notte_

She doesn't look at me for a moment so I step in front of her. "Come on Lanes, what is it?" I ask as I put my hand on her shoulder. I can see her blush as I make contact. She looks up to me with those big green eyes and says "I just...really like this song." I look at her for a moment

_So take this love of your loved one, you'll need it about this time_

I grab her hand gently and ask "Do you wanna dance?" she looks at me surprised for a moment. Then she smiles and says "I'd love to."

_To keep from falling like the stars, when you make that dizzy climb_

I lead her out to the middle of the dance floor and she places her hands on my shoulders as I place mine on her waist.

_For this is the night and the heavens are right_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

The two of us sway slowly in the same spot, and I look down to see her looking up at me with a cute smile on her face. I guess I never really noticed how cute she looked before. I feel a warmth in my chest as we dance together, something I've never felt before...what is it?

Laney's pov

I can't believe it! Corey asked me to dance! I really wanted to but I didn't think he'd want to dance with me! I've never been so happy.

_This is the night, such a beautiful night_

_And we call it Bella Notte_

I look up into his big blue eyes and he's looking straight at me. The two of us slowly move around the dance floor as we go in rhythm to the song.

_Look at the skies, so many stars in their eyes_

_On a lovely Bella Notte_

I look up at him and I see the lights reflecting off of his eyes, they make them sparkle like sapphires and I begin to move in a little closer.

_Side by side with your loved one, You'll find enchantment here_

I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh contently. This is the most magical thing in my life.

_You know the night will weave, it's magic spell_

_When the one you love is near_

I nuzzle into his neck and I feel his arms pulling me closer to him. Maybe, just maybe, he loves me too?

Corey's pov

Laney moves closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder. I can hear her sigh softly as she rests herself on me. I've never felt like this before.

_This is the night, such a beautiful night_

_And we call it Bella Notte_

Instinctivly, I pull her closer to me. I can hear her breathing softly on me. I gently move my head closer to hers

_Look at the skies, so many stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

Laney's pov

I feel him put his head onto mine, I cuddle into his arms a bit more as we sway to the music.

_Side by side with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here_

_You know the night will weave it's magic spell, when the one you love is near._

I gently move my head out from under his and I look into his eyes once again. Our faces are so close that they are almost touching.

Corey's pov

Laney moves her head out from under mine and I look into her eyes for a while longer. My heart feels incredibly warm and I feel as if I could just melt. I wonder...could this be...love?

_This is the night, and the heavens are right_

_On this lovely...Bella...Notte..._

The song begins to slow down and we also slowly come to a stop. But our gazes didn't break. I just can't believe I never realized that...

_This lovely Bella...Notte_

I've fallen in love with my best friend.

Laney's pov

The two of us stop dancing but we still looked into each others eyes. Corey's looking at me so lovingly and I imagine that I look similar. After a moment I finally find my voice to speak again "Wow..." I speak softly. "Yeah..." he replies in the same tone.

"Corey! Laney!"

We both snap out of our trances and turn to see Kin and Kon running up to us with slices of cake in their hands. Me and Corey break apart and the two of us laugh nervously.

Corey's pov

Man, Kin and Kon have really bad timing. They both walked up to us and Kon says "This cake is the best. Cake. Ever!" "Come on you gotta try some!" Kin pulls us both torwards the cake.

"Wait, I gotta change so I don't get my clothes full of cake." Laney tells them. "Yeha me too, my mom will kill me if I get this shirt dirty." I tell them as well. "Ok, but hurry up!" "Cake is waiting!" they tell us.

Me and Laney both head torwards the bathrooms to get changed back into our normal clothes. I head into the boys room and put my beanie and shirt back on. You know, this gig my have started out just to have cake, but now, I found something better than cake. I don't think I'm ready to tell her my feelings just yet, but someday I'll tell Laney how I really feel about her.

* * *

wow, I cant believe how well this turned out.

For those of you that don't know, the song is "Bella Notte" and I imagine it as the slow version from 'Lady and the tramp 2'

Thanks for coming out everyone! (closes garage door)


End file.
